tshockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Переменные конфигурационного файла
AllowAllowedGroupsToSpawnBannedItems Тип: Булевая Описание: Allows groups on the banned item allowed list to spawn banned items. Позволяет группам, находищимся в списке "banned item allowed" спаунить забаненнные предметы ??? Значение по умолчанию: "False" AllowCorruptionCreep Тип: Булевая Описание: Разрешить распространение искажения в хардмодном мире. Значение по умолчанию: "True" AllowHallowCreep Тип: Булевая Описание: Разрешить распространение святых земель в хардмодном мире. Значение по умолчанию: "True" AllowIce Тип: Булевая Описание: Allow ice placement even when user does not have canbuild. Значение по умолчанию: "False" AllowLoginAnyUsername Тип: Булевая Описание: Разрешить пользователям заходить под любым ником через /login. Значение по умолчанию: "True" AllowRegisterAnyUsername Тип: Булевая Описание: Разрешить пользователям регистрировать любой ник через /register. Значение по умолчанию: "False" AnnounceSave Тип: Булевая Описание: Включить/отключить сообщения о сохранении. Значение по умолчанию: "True" ApplicationRestTokens Тип: Dictionary`2 Описание: A dictionary of REST tokens that external applications may use to make queries to your server. Значение по умолчанию: "System.Collections.Generic.Dictionary`2System.Строковая,Rests.SecureRest+TokenData" AutoSave Тип: Булевая Описание: Включить/отключить автосохранение. Значение по умолчанию: "True" BackupInterval Тип: Int32 Описание: Частота бэкапов в минутах. Так значение 60 = 60 минут. Бэкапы хранятся в папке \tshock\backups. Значение по умолчанию: "0" BackupKeepFor Тип: Int32 Описание: Как долго хранить бэкапы, в минутах. Так значение 2880 = 2 дня. Значение по умолчанию: "60" BanOnMediumcoreDeath Тип: Булевая Описание: Банить хардкорных игроков при смерти. Значение по умолчанию: "False" BroadcastRGB Тип: Single[] Описание: #.#.#. = Red/Blue/Green - RGB Colors for broadcasts. Max value: 255. Значение по умолчанию: "System.Single[]" BufferPackets Тип: Булевая Описание: Буферизовать пакеты, и отсылать их в конце каждого фрейма Значение по умолчанию: "True" ChatAboveHeadsFormat Тип: Строковая Описание: Change the player name when using chat above heads. This begins with a player name wrapped in brackets, as per Terraria's formatting. Same formatting as ChatFormat(minus the text aka {4}). Значение по умолчанию: "{2}" ChatFormat Тип: Строковая Описание: Изменяет формат внутриигрового чата: {0} = Имя группы, {1} = Префикс группы, {2} = Имя игрока, {3} = Суффикс группы, {4} = Сообщение Значение по умолчанию: "{1}{2}{3}: {4}" DefaultGuestGroupName Тип: Строковая Описание: Выбор стандартной группы для помещения незарегистрированных пользователей. Значение по умолчанию: "guest" DefaultMaximumSpawns Тип: Int32 Описание: Максимальное количество мобов, призиваемых за волну. Больше значение - больше мобов за волну. Значение по умолчанию: "5" DefaultRegistrationGroupName Тип: Строковая Описание: Selects the default group name to place new registrants under. Выбор стандартной группы для помещения новых зарегистрированных пользователей. Значение по умолчанию: "default" DefaultSpawnRate Тип: Int32 Описание: Задержка между волнами. Меньше значение - больше мобов. Значение по умолчанию: "600" DisableBuild Тип: Булевая Описание: Отключить любое строительство; размещение блоков. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableClownBombs Тип: Булевая Описание: Disables clown bomb projectiles from spawning. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableDungeonGuardian Тип: Булевая Описание: Disables the dungeon guardian from being spawned by player packets, this will instead force a respawn. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableHardmode Тип: Булевая Описание: Disables hardmode, can't never be activated. Overrides /starthardmode. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableInvisPvP Тип: Булевая Описание: Disables invisibility potions from being used in PvP (Note, can be used in the client, but the effect isn't sent to the rest of the server). Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableLoginBeforeJoin Тип: Булевая Описание: Disable users from being able to login with account password when joining. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableSnowBalls Тип: Булевая Описание: Disables snow ball projectiles from spawning. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisableSpewLogs Тип: Булевая Описание: Force-disable printing logs to players with the log permission. Значение по умолчанию: "True" DisableTombstones Тип: Булевая Описание: Disable tombstones for all players. Значение по умолчанию: "True" DisableUUIDLogin Тип: Булевая Описание: Disable users from being able to login with their client UUID. Значение по умолчанию: "False" DisplayIPToAdmins Тип: Булевая Описание: Displays a player's IP on join to everyone who has the log permission. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableBanOnUsernames Тип: Булевая Описание: Enables kicking of banned users by matching their Character Name. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableChatAboveHeads Тип: Булевая Описание: Displays chat messages above players' heads, but will disable chat prefixes to compensate. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableDNSHostResolution Тип: Булевая Описание: Enables DNS resolution of incoming connections with GetGroupForIPExpensive. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableGeoIP Тип: Булевая Описание: This will announce a player's location on join Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableInsecureTileFixes Тип: Булевая Описание: Some tiles are 'fixed' by not letting TShock handle them. Disabling this may break certain aesthetic tiles. Значение по умолчанию: "True" EnableIPBans Тип: Булевая Описание: Enables kicking of banned users by matching their IP Address. Значение по умолчанию: "True" EnableMaxBytesInBuffer Тип: Булевая Описание: Enables max packet bufferer size. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableTokenEndpointAuthentication Тип: Булевая Описание: This will turn on token requirement for the public REST API endpoints. Значение по умолчанию: "False" EnableUUIDBans Тип: Булевая Описание: Enables kicking of banned users by matching their client UUID. Значение по умолчанию: "True" EnableWhitelist Тип: Булевая Описание: Enable or disable the whitelist based on IP addresses in whitelist.txt Значение по умолчанию: "False" ForceTime Тип: Строковая Описание: Force the world time to be normal, day, or night. Значение по умолчанию: "normal" ForceXmas Тип: Булевая Описание: Force Christmas only events to occur all year. Значение по умолчанию: "False" HardcoreOnly Тип: Булевая Описание: Hardcore players ONLY. This means softcore players cannot join. Значение по умолчанию: "False" HashAlgorithm Тип: Строковая Описание: Valid types are "sha512", "sha256", "md5", append with "-xp" for the xp supported algorithms. Значение по умолчанию: "sha512" IgnoreChestStacksOnLoad Тип: Булевая Описание: Allows stacks in chests to be beyond the stack limit Значение по умолчанию: "False" IgnoreNoClip Тип: Булевая Описание: Ignores all no clip checks for players. Значение по умолчанию: "False" IgnoreProjKill Тип: Булевая Описание: Ignores checking to see if player 'can' kill a projectile. Значение по умолчанию: "False" IgnoreProjUpdate Тип: Булевая Описание: Ignores checking to see if player 'can' update a projectile. Значение по умолчанию: "False" InfiniteInvasion Тип: Булевая Описание: Enable the ability for invasion size to never decrease. Make sure to run /invade, and note that this adds 2 million+ goblins to the spawn queue for the map. Значение по умолчанию: "False" InvasionMultiplier Тип: Int32 Описание: The equation for calculating invasion size is 100 + (multiplier * (number of active players with greater than 200 health)). Значение по умолчанию: "1" KickEmptyUUID Тип: Булевая Описание: Kick clients that don't send a UUID to the server. Значение по умолчанию: "False" KickOnMediumcoreDeath Тип: Булевая Описание: Kicks a hardcore player on death. Значение по умолчанию: "False" KickProxyUsers Тип: Булевая Описание: Kicks users using a proxy as identified with the GeoIP database. Значение по умолчанию: "True" LogonDiscardThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Time, in milliseconds, to disallow discarding items after logging in when ServerSideInventory is ON. Значение по умолчанию: "250" LogPath Тип: Строковая Описание: The path of the directory where logs should be written into. Значение по умолчанию: "tshock" LogRest Тип: Булевая Описание: The number of reserved slots past your max server slot that can be joined by reserved players Значение по умолчанию: "False" MasterServer Тип: Строковая Описание: Not implemented. Значение по умолчанию: "127.0.0.1" MaxBytesInBuffer Тип: Int32 Описание: Number of bytes in the packet buffer before we disconnect the player. Значение по умолчанию: "5242880" MaxDamage Тип: Int32 Описание: The maximum damage a player/npc can inflict. Значение по умолчанию: "175" MaximumLoginAttempts Тип: Int32 Описание: Number of failed login attempts before kicking the player. Значение по умолчанию: "3" MaxProjDamage Тип: Int32 Описание: The maximum damage a projectile can inflict. Значение по умолчанию: "175" MaxRangeForDisabled Тип: Int32 Описание: The maximum distance players disabled for various reasons can move from. Значение по умолчанию: "10" MaxSlots Тип: Int32 Описание: Max slots for the server. If you want people to be kicked with "Server is full" set this to how many players you want max and then set Terraria max players to 2 higher. Значение по умолчанию: "8" MediumcoreBanReason Тип: Строковая Описание: Bans a mediumcore player on death. Значение по умолчанию: "Death results in a ban" MediumcoreKickReason Тип: Строковая Описание: Kicks a mediumcore player on death. Значение по умолчанию: "Death results in a kick" MediumcoreOnly Тип: Булевая Описание: Mediumcore players ONLY. This means softcore players cannot join. Значение по умолчанию: "False" MySqlDbName Тип: Строковая Описание: Database name to connect to Значение по умолчанию: "" MySqlHost Тип: Строковая Описание: The MySQL hostname and port to direct connections to Значение по умолчанию: "localhost:3306" MySqlPassword Тип: Строковая Описание: Database password to connect with Значение по умолчанию: "" MySqlUsername Тип: Строковая Описание: Database username to connect with Значение по умолчанию: "" PreventBannedItemSpawn Тип: Булевая Описание: Prevent banned items from being /i or /give. Значение по умолчанию: "False" PreventDeadModification Тип: Булевая Описание: Prevent players from interacting with the world if dead. Значение по умолчанию: "True" PreventInvalidPlaceStyle Тип: Булевая Описание: Prevents players from placing tiles with an invalid style. Значение по умолчанию: "True" ProjectileThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Disable a player if this number of projectiles is created within 1 second. Значение по умолчанию: "50" ProjIgnoreShrapnel Тип: Булевая Описание: Ignore shrapnel from crystal bullets for projectile threshold. Значение по умолчанию: "True" PvPMode Тип: Строковая Описание: Set the server pvp mode. Valid types are, "normal", "always", and "disabled." Значение по умолчанию: "normal" RangeChecks Тип: Булевая Описание: Global protection agent for any block distance based anti-grief check. Значение по умолчанию: "True" RconPassword Тип: Строковая Описание: Not implemented. Значение по умолчанию: "" RconPort Тип: Int32 Описание: Not implemented. Значение по умолчанию: "7777" RegionProtectChests Тип: Булевая Описание: Protect chests with region and build permissions. Значение по умолчанию: "False" RememberLeavePos Тип: Булевая Описание: Remembers where a player left off. It works by remembering the IP, NOT the character. eg. When you try to disconnect, and reconnect to be automatically placed at spawn, you'll be at your last location. Note: Won't save after server restarts. Значение по умолчанию: "False" RequireLogin Тип: Булевая Описание: Requires all players to register or login before being allowed to play. Значение по умолчанию: "False" ReservedSlots Тип: Int32 Описание: The number of reserved slots past your max server slot that can be joined by reserved players Значение по умолчанию: "20" RespawnSeconds Тип: Int32 Описание: The number of seconds a player must wait before being respawned. Значение по умолчанию: "3" RestApiEnabled Тип: Булевая Описание: Enable/disable the rest api. Значение по умолчанию: "False" RestApiPort Тип: Int32 Описание: This is the port which the rest api will listen on. Значение по умолчанию: "7878" RestUseNewPermissionModel Тип: Булевая Описание: Whether the REST API should use the new permission model. Note: The old permission model will become depracted in the future. Значение по умолчанию: "True" SaveWorldOnCrash Тип: Булевая Описание: This will save the world if Terraria crashes from an unhandled exception. Значение по умолчанию: "True" ServerFullNoReservedReason Тип: Строковая Описание: Строковая that is used when kicking people when the server is full with no reserved slots. Значение по умолчанию: "Server is full. No reserved slots open." ServerFullReason Тип: Строковая Описание: Строковая that is used when kicking people when the server is full. Значение по умолчанию: "Server is full" ServerName Тип: Строковая Описание: Used when replying to a rest /status request or sent to the client when UseServerName is true. Значение по умолчанию: "" ServerPassword Тип: Строковая Описание: Server password required to join the server. Значение по умолчанию: "" ServerPort Тип: Int32 Описание: The port the server runs on. Значение по умолчанию: "7777" ServerSideCharacter Тип: Булевая Описание: Enable server side characters, This stops the client from saving character data! EXPERIMENTAL!!!!! Значение по умолчанию: "False" ServerSideCharacterSave Тип: Int32 Описание: How often SSC should save, in minutes. Значение по умолчанию: "5" SpawnProtection Тип: Булевая Описание: Prevents tiles from being placed within SpawnProtectionRadius of the default spawn. Значение по умолчанию: "True" SpawnProtectionRadius Тип: Int32 Описание: Radius from spawn tile for SpawnProtection. Значение по умолчанию: "10" StatueSpawn200 Тип: Int32 Описание: How many things a statue can spawn within 200 pixels(?) before it stops spawning. Default = 3 Значение по умолчанию: "3" StatueSpawn600 Тип: Int32 Описание: How many things a statue can spawn within 600 pixels(?) before it stops spawning. Default = 6 Значение по умолчанию: "6" StatueSpawnWorld Тип: Int32 Описание: How many things a statue spawns can exist in the world before it stops spawning. Default = 10 Значение по умолчанию: "10" StorageType Тип: Строковая Описание: Valid types are "sqlite" and "mysql" Значение по умолчанию: "sqlite" SuperAdminChatPrefix Тип: Строковая Описание: Super admin group chat prefix Значение по умолчанию: "(Admin) " SuperAdminChatRGB Тип: Single[] Описание: #.#.#. = Red/Blue/Green - RGB Colors for the Admin Chat Color. Max value: 255 Значение по умолчанию: "System.Single[]" SuperAdminChatSuffix Тип: Строковая Описание: Super admin group chat suffix Значение по умолчанию: "" TileKillThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Disables/reverts a player if this number of tile kills is exceeded within 1 second. Значение по умолчанию: "60" TileLiquidThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Disables a player if this number of liquid sets is exceeded within 1 second. Значение по умолчанию: "15" TilePaintThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Disables a player if this number of tiles is painted within 1 second. Значение по умолчанию: "15" TilePlaceThreshold Тип: Int32 Описание: Disables/reverts a player if this number of tile places is exceeded within 1 second. Значение по умолчанию: "20" UseServerName Тип: Булевая Описание: Sends ServerName in place of the world name to clients. Значение по умолчанию: "False" WhitelistKickReason Тип: Строковая Описание: Строковая that is used when a user is kicked due to not being on the whitelist. Значение по умолчанию: "You are not on the whitelist."